


Driving Lessons

by RickHammersteel



Series: Gravity Falls Shorts [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged Up, Driving Lessons, Gen, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/RickHammersteel
Summary: Dipper and Mabel learn to drive from their Grunkles





	Driving Lessons

Dipper adjusted his hat in front of his mirror. Today was the day. He was going to get driving lessons from his Grunkle Ford.

Sure, his parents have also tried to teach him and Mabel, but when their two Grunkles came over, they decided to learn from them for the time being. After all, they were older and more experienced.

It was also a good time for the two sets of twins to catch up with each other.

Dipper came out of his room at the same time Mabel got out of hers. She was going to learn from Grunkle Stan. The two looked at each other, and smiled, before fist-bumping and running down the stairs to separate cars.  
\--------  
Dipper got into the car, and smiled,"I'm ready!"

"Uh..." A familiar gruff voice was heard next to him.

The sixteen-year-old turned to his side, and saw Stan,"Grunkle Stan!?" Dipper gasped,"Uh, this is unexpected."

"Yeah," The older man scratched his head,"Well, you're already in, I guess you're learnin' from me instead of Poindexter."

Dipper nodded,"Well, I don't see this going wrong." He said, buckling himself in and then turning the car on,"First, adjust my mirrors!" He began to adjust his mirrors from the car door,"No..." He muttered to himself,"Too high. Now it's too low..." He took his other hand and began to adjust the rearview mirror,"Gotta adjust this a little... more to the right, more to the left."

Stan leaned back, groaning,"Oh, for Pete's sake, just drive already!"

"I have to do my rituals, Stan!" Dipper shouted, before checking his lights,"Hmm, no check engine lights..."

Stan moaned and then facepalmed,"This is going to be a long day..."  
\------  
Mabel opened the car door and hopped in,"This is going to be so much fun!" Her head whipped to see Ford looking at her,"Oh, hey Grunkle Ford!"

Ford put his six-fingered hand to his chin,"Hmm, seems we accidentally switched."

Mabel buckled herself in,"Oh well, you're super-smart, so I know you'll teach me so much!" She started up the car

Ford nodded,"Well, I don't mind teaching young minds. Now, first, you must che-"

"Boring!" Mabel revved up the car, and drove off, forcing her poor uncle to hold on to his chair in fright.  
\------  
Stan groaned in annoyance as Dipper came to a stop at the light,"Dipper, you had plenty of time, you could've gone through it!"

"But, I didn't want to hit a red light!" Dipper shouted,"And you're supposed to slow down at a yellow light."

"Slow down!?" Stan moaned.  
\--------  
Ford screamed as Mabel sped passed the yellow light,"Yellow does not mean speed up!"

"Of course it does, that's what Dad always told me!" Mabel said with a grin.

"Well, he's wrong!" Ford shouted as he held on to a handle near the door.  
\-------  
Stan facepalmed,"Dipper, that car is a mile away, you can go!"

"No way, it's going too fast!" Dipper said,"Wait, is that Mabel and Ford?"

Mabel sped passed, waving to her brother, before passing another car.

Ford gulped,"Welp, that guy's cussing you out!"

"Don't care! They knew what they were getting into!" Mabel laughed maniacally.  
\--------  
The two cars stopped in the same parking spot. The two twins walked out and strode up to each other with confidence. The two Grunkles, however, walked out in two different moods.

Stan looked bored. He moaned as he walked to Ford, who was shaken,"So... bored!"

Ford shuddered,"Never. Again. Never. Again."

Stan shook his head, and patted his brother's back,"It's okay, it's okay..."  
\------  
The two Grunkles waited outside the DMV for their niece and nephew. They had to watch the younger twins get their licenses for the first time. The wait was aggravating for the both of them, even with a deck of cards on standby.

They then smiled as the two twins walked out.

Dipper grinned as he and Mabel held out their licenses,"We did it!"

Ford smiled,"Congratulations, you two, we knew you could do it!"

Mabel grinned,"And we had a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who gets to drive home..." She dangled a pair of keys,"Guess who won~!?"

Ford put his hands to his face,"No!"

Stan grinned,"Yeah!" He pumped his fist in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dipper is literally me whenever I get behind the wheel


End file.
